Wishbone
by Daddy'sLittleGirl571
Summary: Rydel and Jenny grew up as best friends. When Rydel stays with Jenny one night, she finds out something that could change their relationship forever. Will they be best friends forever, or will they split like a Wishbone? Based off of the song Wishbone by Debbie Neigher.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is a story based off of the song, __Wishbone__ by Debbie Neigher. I love the song and though of this story line. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wishbone**_** by Debbie Neigher or R5.**

_Jenny was a good girl, always tried to do her best. We grew up like sisters, more than friends. She taught me how to do my make up and my hair, while her parents screamed and fought downstairs._

*Rydel POV*

I knocked on my friend Jenny's door while jumping up and down on her front porch. This was going to be my first time sleeping over at someone other than my family member's house. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers, but there is a time in every girl's life where they just need to be around other girls. Suddenly, the door opened and Jenny stood behind it. She had the biggest grin on her face, just like me. After wrapping me in tight hug, she pulled me into the house.

"Mom! Dad! Rydel is here!" Jenny yelled through the house. I heard a muffled reply come from down the long hallway while she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her room.

When she opened her door, I instantly got jealous. The room had pink walls and Hello Kitty was everywhere. She closed my opened mouth and laughed at my reaction.

"Thanks. I love it too!"

We sat down on her bed and started planning out our night. We lost track of time and before we knew it, her mother was calling us downstairs for dinner. We ran down the stairs and sat down at the big dinning table. I finally got to sneak a peek at her parents. They looked really nice and had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Hi honey! How are you? What is your name again?" Her mother asked while wrapping me in a tight hug just like my mother would do.

"I'm great. Thank you for asking! And my name is Rydel."

After all of the introductions were made we ate our dinner. I loved her parents. They looked like they really loved each other and each other was the most important thing to them.

"So Rydel, how are you in school? Even though Jenny trys really hard, she can not seem to pick up some of the material. But that does not matter. Everytime I go down to the school, the teachers always tell me about what a good girl she is!" Jenny's mom asked.

Jenny started to turn a little red while her father laughed at her reaction.

"I make straight A's in school. I have never been in trouble either." I replied.

"So, how old are you Rydel." Her father asking this time.

"13"

"Ah, so you are the same age as Jenny. That is wonderful!"

After dinner, Jenny and I helpe her mother do the dished and then put them away. When I asked her mother if there was anything else to do, Jenny pulled me up to her room before her mother could say a word.

Later that night, we were reading gossip and fashion magazines while wrapping ourselves up in Hello Kitty blankets on her bed.

"Alright, question number three. If you and your best friend were going on a vacation together, would you go to A.) The beach, B.) Snowboarding, or C.) Go Camping?" Jenn asked me looking up from the best friend quiz that we were taking together.

"Ummm. A." I replied

"Me too!" She exclaimed while jumping down on top of me. We started laughing, then went back to looking through our magazines. I came across an artice about the latest trends with hair styles and make-up, and bit my lip. I didn't wear make-up yet. My daddy thinks that I am still too young for that. And I always wear my hair in a pony tail. When you grow up with four brothers, you never learn how to do these types of things.

"What you looking at Rydel?" Jenny snatched the magazine page away from me and looked down at it. "Ah cool! Do you want to try some of these?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically, hopping up from her bed and sitting at ther vanity still wrapped in my blanket.

While she was curling my hair, I was looking through her make-up probably having a very interested look on my face. I hoped that she would teach me how to do it!

"Rydel, did you hear me?" Jenny asked me. I shook my head and looked at her face in the mirror. "I said do you want to learn how to do this for yourself?" I nodded my head suddenly very excited. After we were done with my hair, she agreed to do my make-up.

Right in the middle of learning how to put on eye liner, I heard shouting start from downstairs. Jenny just sighed, shook her head, and closed her door. I gave her a confused look.

"They do this all the time. Don't worry about it." We continued to do our make-up with the sound of loud, shouting voices and glass breaking against a wall. It finally died down about half an hour later.

*The Next Day*

"I love you girly! Come back really soon. I had so much fun!" I was just about to leave Jenny's house when we were saying good-bye.

"Of course. And next time, my house!" She nodded her head and gave me one last hug when my mom pulled into the driveway and beeped the horn. I waved to Jenny and got into my mom's van.

"Hey my sweet girl." My momma hugged when I climbed into the front seat. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and buckled my seatbelt. "So, how was it?"

"Momma it was so much fun. You know I love the boys, but it felt nice to be surrounded by other girls for one night."

"Well sweetie, I'm glad you had fun! But the boys really missed you. I think Riker and Ross has been watching the clock since you left yesterday." I explained to me while laughing. Imagining my two brothers doing that made me laugh too.

We pulled into the driveway and I wasn't even out of the car yet when I felt someone unbuckle my seat belt and lift me out of the car.

"RIKER! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted at my other brother by two years. He laughed and carried me over his shoulder into the house.

"Delly, you are never allowed to go anywhere else without us anymore. We missed you to much!" He sat me down on my feet and I walked into my house. I saw my brothers and Ellington stuffing their faces with Chettos and playing video games. "Well almost everyone."

My brothers looked up at the sound of Riker's voice.

"Rydel, you're home!" Ross jumped up off of the couch and came to hug me.

"Guys, I have been gone one night and you are acting like I had just been brought back form the dead!" I laughed.

I went to put my stuff up in my room. Jenny had let me bring home some make-up that she did not use anymore and one of her old curling irons and hair straightners. I was setting everything up in my room when I saw my mom walk past my door.

"Hey mom!" She turned and started walking back to my door.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Can Jenny come over next weekend to stay? Please mom? We will leave the boys alone and not bother them. They told me that I am not allowed to leave without them again and it made me feel special" She nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Of course Delly. She is welcome anytime." She kissed my head and walked out of my room. I sighed while looking in the mirror. Now that that was settled, I just had one more thing to figure out.

"Why does her parents fight so much." I asked myself aloud.

_I hoped you guys like it. Updates might come in very slow. I have so much school work right now and a bunch of test coming up. I really had to get this story out there though. I am always open to ideas. If you have any ideas for me, Inbox them to me! Thanks guys! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! This is the next chapter of Wishbone. I promise that it will get better. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to inbox them to me. Comment and Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wishbone**_** by Debbie Neigher or R5.**

_What I wouldn't give to know that you were ok. How did we get this way? We started out the same before we split just like a Wishbone._

*Rydel's POV*

"Hey girl!"

I closed my locker to see Jenny standing next to my door smiling at me. We started to walk to class together while talking about what all went on at her house over the weekend.

"So Jenny, do you want to stay at my house this weekend?" I asked.

She didn't even have to think. "Sure! I would love to!"

_That was odd. She didn't even have to ask her parents._ I thought to myself. "Don't you have to ask your parents?"

"Nah. They won't even notice that I am gone." She replied.

It instantly got quiet. I kept wondering what was going on in that home. It is scaring me whatever it is. My mother and father barely let me go to her house in the first place. Let alone Riker, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. Why would her parents not wonder or care where she was.

"Alright, well you can come home with me after school on Friday so you don't have to run home and be there all day." I told her.

"Ok. Well, I got to get to class. See you later Rydel!" She called while walking off down the hall.

"Yeah. See you Jenny." I replied. By the time that I looked up, she was already gone. This was getting me very worried and I will not stop until I figure out what is going on.

*Later That Day*

"Hey honey, have a good day?" My mother asked me as she picked me and Jenny up after school on Friday. "Hi Jenny! How are you sweetheart?" I looked over at her to see her frown a little. It cleared off of her face and then went back into a fake smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you Mrs. Lynch." Jenny replied. What is going on with her?!

No, I still have not figured out what is wrong with my friend. It is confusing me and getting on my last nerve. I wish she would just tell me.

"Oh sweetie, call me Stormie." My mother corrected her.

When we got to my house, my brothers met me at the car door. This was our daily routine. They wanted to be home schooled while I wanted to go to public school. So every day after school, my brothers would meet me at the car door. Riker would be in the front. He would open the door, grab my backpack and pull me out of the car. He would pull me into a hug and pass me down to the next brother in line. I looked forward to it every day.

When Riker pulled me out of the car, he looked over my shoulder and got a very confused look on his face.

"Rydel, who is this?" Riker asked me while looking at Jenny.

"My name is Jenny. Who are you." She asked him. Is my friend seriously flirting with my big brother right in front of me? We were still too young to date.

"Let's talk about that later Jenny. Let's go inside right now. I'm really thirsty." I told her while I was hugging Ryland, who was also the last brother in line.

Rocky came over and threw me up onto his back. He carried me into the house while Riker was carrying my backpack into the house and taking it to my bedroom for me, while also taking Jenny's along.

We were talking for a while when we heard the front door open.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" came running through the house. We all laughed while Ellington came walking into the room. "Hey guys, girls, and girl I don't know."

Ok, promise not to tell anybody? Swear? Ok, here it goes. I think I like Ratliff. I know, weird right?! He is just really sweet to me. No one besides my family makes me feel like I am special.

"I'm Jenny! What's your name?" She asked Ratliff, winking at him.

Oh. No. She. Did. Not! She is not going to do this.

"Jenny, why don't we go to my room and wait for dinner to get done?" I asked her pulling her up to my room. As soon as we got there we started to do everything that we did at her house. She even did my make up and my hair again. Why not look good to try to get Ratliff to notice me?

My mother then called us all to dinner. Jenny and I came down the stairs while all of the boys were already eating. Riker dropped the food out of his mouth and Ellington dropped his soda onto the floor. Everyone snapped out of their daze and went to cleaning up Ratliff's drink.

I sat down at the table while my mother made me and Jenny a plate of food.

"Rydes, you look pretty. But, you don't need make up to look beautiful." Riker told me.

"Thanks Riker, but you're my brother. You have to say that."

"I don't. And you really do look pretty Rydel." As Ellington said this, Riker smacked him in the head and continued to glare at him. I just blushed and kept my head down.

*Later That Night*

It was time for back. My brothers all walked over to me and hugged me and kissed me on the head. When Jenny got to my room, I realized that I had to ask her something.

"Hey Jenny, why were you flirting with my brothers and Ratliff today? We are too you to date."

"My parents say that I have to start looking right now. They say that I will never be good enough for anyone when I get older so I need to grab one now and hold onto them." She looked just as shocked as I did when she told me.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night Rydel." She then turned over and fell asleep.

I waited till she was asleep to sneak back downstairs. I sat down on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in my hand, just staring off into space.

"Penny for your thoughts." I heard come from behind me. I turned around to see Riker leaning over the couch. I patted the spot next to me and grabbed a blanket while sitting my hot chocolate down on the table next to me. When he sat down next to me, I threw the blanket down on the both of us and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Riker is not only my big brother, he is also my best friend. We always did this. We are so close that everyone thinks that we are dating when we go out into public. That is just weird though.

"What's wrong Delly?" Riker asked me. I just sighed and asked Riker what to do.

I don't even remember what he told me. The last thing that remember was laying my head down on his shoulder and falling asleep.

_**Hey guys! That is it for this chapter. Review and let me know what you think .I would really like your guy's opinion! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I know this story is not that popular, but I am so thankful that you guys are reading it. Thank you so much. Please comment and tell me what you guys think about this story. I have no idea what you guys think of this story, if you like it or not. Favorite and Comment! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wishbone by Debbie Neigher or R5.**

_I remember the first time we shaved our legs. We were scared our skin would all come off._

**Rydel's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning to see my bedroom wall. What happened? I thought I fell asleep on the couch last night. Riker must have carried me to bed in the middle of the night.

I sat up and looked around the room. Wait a minute… Where is Jenny? I slowly got up from the bed and walked downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Jenny was flirting with Rocky.

Ewwwwww!

"Jenny!" I yelled at her. She looked over at me and smiled. She then turned back to Rocky and ran her hand through his hair, winking at him. Really?! We are only in middle school!

"Hey sleepy head. You sleep well?" She asked as she walked over to me, acting as if the last few minutes never happened.

"Will you please quit flirting with my brothers? We are too young for boyfriends and they are younger than us."

"Honey, grow up! I'm ready to have a serious relationship. I have to listen to my parents. I don't know how to do anything else!" She explained walking off from me, going to get her stuff.

Jenny came back down the hall and told me bye as she walked out the door. She slammed the door after her and did not even look back.

"Rydel, what happened?" My mother asked me. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and went up to my bedroom.

*Later That Day*

I don't know how long I have been here. I only know that I have been under my bed since Jenny left and my mom called for lunch a long time ago.

She must have told the boys to leave me be, otherwise they would done have me out from under here.

"Rydel?"

I shrunk back further underneath my bed to the very back of the wall.

"Rydel. I know you're under there! Remember, I'm the only one who knows where you hide when you get upset."

It's true. He really is the only one who knows where I hide when I come to my room all upset.

"If you don't come out from under there, I'm coming under!" I waited a little bit longer to see if he would stay true to his word. He always kept his word when it came to me though.

I left a body slowly slide in next to mine, so I moved over to make room for him. I looked up at the face of the person who knew so much about me, he knew where I hid when I was upset when no one else knew where that was.

Ratliff.

"Hey Ell." I muttered quietly. Looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long story." I explained to him. He crawled out from under the bed and pulled me along with him.

He pulled me onto my bed with me and faced me with both of legs crossed. I told him the story of Jenny and everything that is going on with the both of us right now and everything she had told me.

"Rydel, I'm sorry." Ratliff wrapped me into a hug and I instantly felt safe. Maybe Jenny was right. Maybe it is time that I grow up.

*Few Days Later*

I haven't spoken to Jenny in days. Why is she mad at me. All I asked her was to quit flirting with my brothers. I didn't think that it was that big of a deal.

"Hey." I hear. It instantly snaps me out of my daze. I look up to see Jenny smiling at me.

"Hi."

"Look Rydel, I'm sorry that I got mad at you and left. I won't flirt with your brothers anymore."

I breathed a sigh a relief and looped arms with her.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?"

*That Weekend*

"MOM!"

I heard footsteps pound down the hallway of my house. After that night at Jenny's, I haven't been back. The bathroom door flew open and my mom ran over to me.

"Sweetie, what happened? What's wrong? Did you cut yourself? Did you Jenny?"

Can you say that my mom worries a little too much? Me and Jenny were currently shaving our legs for the first time. I was a little nervous, but I would never let her know that.

"Mom we are fine. I just wanted your help for the first time doing this." She then sat down on the side of the tub and helped me.

Later that night, after Jenny had fallen asleep, I crawled into my mother's bed.

"Mom, I shouldn't have done that. I am freaking out right now." I told her worriedly.

"Why baby, what's wrong?"

"Mama, I think I shaved all the skin off of my legs." I said as serious as could be.

It took her a little while to move, but when she did, she dies laughing. I got tears in my eye. I was so embarrassed. I started to crawl out of the bed to go back to mine, when she grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just that I have never heard anyone say that before. It can't happen baby. Trust me. You will be just fine." She explained, wrapping me in her arms while wiping tears from her eyes.

I kissed her good night and went back to bed, not knowing how I was feeling. Am I changing everything about me just to make my best friends like me. I don't want her to be mad at me. She is my only friend, after my brothers and Ratliff of course.

_**This chapter did not go how I wanted it to go, but it will get better soon. I promise! Review and Favorite!**_


End file.
